


i’m alright if you’re alright

by dandelionpancakes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), They’re best friends your honor, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionpancakes/pseuds/dandelionpancakes
Summary: here’s a nice clingyduo oneshot i wrote at like 2 am :)edit- i think i’m going to add more chapters to this! also i changed the title, which is now from the song This December by Ricky Montgomery.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	i’m alright if you’re alright

Tubbo was pulled from his nonsensical, meaningless dream by the sound of an enderman humming on the other side of his dirt wall. He sighed and turned over, closing his eyes again. he was about to drift back to sleep, but there was another noise, this one coming from the opposite side of the house. Tubbo reluctantly sat up to go and close his door, but the sound made him stop in his tracks.  
Tommy seemed to be laughing or something. He must be on Twitter or something, Tubbo thought. He shut his door and waltzed back into bed. 

Tommy was not laughing. He was doing quite the opposite, actually.  
He had woken up from a vivid nightmare, one that included explosives and a white smiley-face mask. He seemed to have that one quite often. Tears silently streamed down his screwed-up face and dampened his pillow. His body was curled in on itself protectively, unable to move a muscle.  
He sat there, willing the tears to go away for what could’ve been a couple of seconds or an hour. Then, he sat up in his now stone cold bed and prepared to go the rest of the night without any sleep. 

As he padded into the “kitchen” (a utility sink and a mini fridge packed with Coke) to get some water, he noticed there was another figure up and about.  
Tubbo’s tired eyes flickered up to Tommy’s bloodshot and puffy ones, and he frowned in the low light.  
“Hey man, why are you shaking?” he whispered. Tommy looked down in surprise at the hand holding the glass of water trembling, to the point of droplets landing on his arm and the floor.  
“Oh. Um, actually, I’ve been up for a while. I had another.. Dream dream.” he raised his eyebrows.  
“Ah,” Tubbo nodded awkwardly. “Do you.. wanna talk about it?”  
Tommy very much did not want to talk about it; he didn’t want to scare the other boy away after their friendship had just been haphazardly mended.  
“Hey, actually.. could I hang out with you for a little bit? Just, like, sit on the floor and talk or whatever,” Tommy murmured. He couldn’t be alone right now. He never wanted to be alone again.  
Tubbo must have understood, he must’ve read between the lines, because he nodded once more. And this time Tubbo knew exactly how the blond felt. 

Tommy set his water down on Tubbo’s nightstand and crouched to sit on the hard floor. But Tubbo sat on his warm bed and patted the spot next to him expectantly.  
When Tommy cautiously sat down, the weight of the boys made the flimsy mattress dip down in the middle. This caused both of their bodies to be pulled together in the center of Tubbo’s bed. They found that neither of them minded. 

The boys found themselves laying side by side. Tommy was facing away, trying to take up as little space as possible.  
Tubbo stared at the back of his friend’s head, wishing he knew how to help fix this broken person. He wanted to reach out and pull him close, apologize for everything he went through, he wanted to make sure Tommy never cried in the middle of the night again. 

Instead, though, he said, “your hair is really messy, dude.” 

Tommy’s hand went up to touch his locks self-consciously, and Tubbo mentally cringed at his poor wording. 

“No, it’s-it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. We can get you a haircut soon, it’s not a big deal,” Tubbo stammered. 

Tommy hadn’t cared about his appearance since exile, given that no one ever really looked at him anyways. But now that he was back home, back with Tubbo, he started to be aware of it once more. His body had stains of dirt, soot, and blood that never seemed to leave no matter how hard he scrubbed. The bags under his full eyes seemed permanent, and his hair had grown shaggy and tangled.  
He was still thinking about how he should take another shower just to clean off the lingering stink of smoke, when he felt something at the back of his head. His friend’s nimble fingers were running through his hair. Tommy resisted the stupid urge to cry again at the simple gesture. 

“Is this okay?” Tubbo asked quietly. 

“Yeah, yeah. It actually feels pretty nice,” Tommy said, desperately wanting him to continue.  
Nails continued to scratch at his scalp, and hands continued to gently detangle unruly hair. Tommy melted into the touch, and he fell asleep shortly afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i think i’m adding more chapters to this, idk if there’s going to be a plot or not. we'll figure that out as we go ahahahaa


End file.
